Even Dreams Know When to End
by may kasahara
Summary: The past and the future coincide and memories spill from both sides to haunt Hibari and Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Even Dreams Know When to End**

**Rating: **R

**Pairing:** 1827, D27 if you squint.

**Warnings:** Some smex, angst.

**Summary:** The past and the future coincide and memories spill from both sides to haunt Hibari and Tsuna.

**Notes: **Strangely, enough I am more nervous about this than my first KHR fic. Mainly because this is a multipart and I wrote it in my usual style. *dies*

* * *

"We'll meet again."

This is what Sawada Tsunayoshi tells him before everything collapses.

* * *

Hibari remembers the way the steering wheel felt in his hands as they drove away from where he, Tsuna and Irie agreed to meet. The road was wide and empty. At the backseat Tsuna had opened an old copy of Kobo Abe's Kangaroo Notebook. It was a book stashed away in a pile of books Hibari had no use for.

"I don't think I understand this book just yet." Tsuna frowned. "Growing radish sprouts on your shins, is...weird."

"No one told you to read it."

"That might be true, but-- when a person tries to understand something most people set aside to ignore, he ends up discovering something very important." The brunette smiles. "For example, even though Hibari-san is so unreasonable, it turns out that he's reliable at the same time."

"Ten years ago, you wouldn't be saying that." Hibari clicked his tongue.

"A lot of things have changed since then."

Hibari steps on the brakes. The car stops in the middle of the vast, and seemingly deserted road. "Sleep with me tonight." He says in his usual, deep but cold voice.

"What's that all of a sudden?!" The tenth Vongola Boss accidentally drops the book out of sheer surprise.

"If you understood me well enough, you should know by now that when it comes down to it, I'm still a man." Hibari doesn't look him in the eye. "These things come into my head more often than you think."

Tsuna's face slowly turns into a deep shade of red. With a hand over his mouth he tries to think of something to say but his mind draws a blank.

"How exactly am I supposed to respond to that, huh?"

Hibari smirks. "You're supposed to say 'yes'."

* * *

The other man's teeth scrape at his collarbone. Tsuna flinches when Hibari thrusts inside him over and over again. Beads of sweat formed on Hibari's pale back , his eyes shut tight as Tsuna's warmth overwhelms him.

He places a kiss on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna cups Hibari's face. Hibari opens his eyes and kisses the tip of Tsuna's nose. Then, he covers the other man's lips with his own. Hibari's thrusts speed up into a manic like pace causing Tsuna to pull his head back and moan at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

_Just a little more and everything will be put to an end._ Hibari thought.

* * *

"Doing it on a futon was stranger than I imagined it to be." Tsuna says as he stares at the ceiling of Hibari's room. "Hibari-san?"

"Even though it's just sex, somehow...doing it with you was different from how I imagined it to be. In essence it's just putting two bodies together, but I suppose these things have a greater meaning after all."

"Are you mocking me, Hibari-san?" Tsuna rose an eyebrow.

"No, not at all. I was being honest about that. Given the chance, I'd probably do it again."

"You sure know how to deal with these things." Tsuna sits up and pulls his knees close to his chest. "But then, that's Hibari-san's nature isn't it? You're always above things. Whenever I think of it like that, I stop worrying."

Hibari's eyes were cast on that small back, it may have been small, but it carried the weight of the Vongola family with all it's might. And because of this, because Tsuna had always struggled to protect this ifamily/i, Hibari admittedly had himself drawn into him. Hibari was drawn in because in simplest terms, Sawada Tsunayoshi was strong in many ways. "It's that naivety of yours that will bring you to your grave."

"That may be true but-- I'd rather live this way. Hibari-san," Tsuna turns around and looks at Hibari who is still lying on the futon. "when you meet with the person I was ten years ago, don't hold back. Make him strong so that he can protect the things that matter to him. I'm sure..."

Tsuna's smile is bright and wide. "...we'll meet again."

* * *

"So how is it?" Dino asks the Hibari from ten years ago. He stumbles a little as he sits on the cold concrete plane of Namimori High's rooftop. As he opens his can of Asahi beer, he gazes at the colorful roofs of the small residential houses beneath his feet.

_"The air in Japan is always so different." _The 25-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi told him this. _"All I have to do is take a deep breath to realize where I am. Just one deep breath and I know I'm in Japan, that's because Japan is my home." _A picture of the Tenth Vongola boss comes into his head and fades out within the fraction of a second. It was an unbelievably sad memory. Dino starts to wonder if he's slowly becoming a middle aged man who gets teary eyed whenever the nostalgia hits him.

"This place?" The black haired male mumbles as he straightens out the collar of his school uniform.

"It's the future, Kyouya. Do you need text running down here somewhere that says 'ten years later'?" The 32-year old takes one big gulp of beer and smiles to himself. "This is it. The world we've decided to create. You, Tsuna and everyone else were responsible for shaping this future."

Hibari looks over this 'world', this unfamiliar future that resembles a jigsaw puzzle. A jigsaw puzzle with big black, gaping holes. He squints and his brows furrow.

"How unsightly." Hibari murmurs, he stares at the Dino from the future and once again, speaks up. "Drinking Asahi in the middle of the day, what are you? A grandpa? "

"Ah, that would be good. Being a grandpa would be good." The older man answers.

Over their heads, the clouds silently sailed through the sky. Hibari stares at that infinite blue. "As long as there's the sky, this bird will fly." The yellow bird that comfortably sat on his shoulder stretches it's wings just a bit. "It's the same with me."

"I guess that means you want to train _now_?" Dino scratches the back of his head, long fingers tangled with thick blond tresses. "Please let me—at least finish my beer, I'm feeling a little blue right now. These things happen when you step into your 30s and you're unmarried, you know? You kids sure have it good, don't you?"

Without another word, Hibari attempts to strike Dino with one of his tonfas. The older man manages to block it with the handle of his whip.

With one hand still holding the beer can against his lips and the other defending himself, Dino speaks, words slurred-- just like a typical drunk. "Listen Kyouya, people like me get pissed off too. You need to re-evaluate the way you perceive what strength is."

Hibari avoids Dino's backlash and tries to create a bigger distance between them. "Enough." His eyes are painted with a quiet fury. "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

To be continued...

**Notes:** Because I like to make references, Asahi Beer is the greatest! I like the writer Haruki Murakami a lot and I've recently discovered Kobo Abe. And yes, his book Kangaroo Notebook is about a man who has radish sprouts growing on his shins. X3 I hope you guys like it so far. *hides* Comments are love so feel free to leave a comment. ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Even Dreams Know When to End**  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** 1827, D27 if you squint.  
**Warnings:** Sexual situations, angst.  
**Summary:** The past and the future coincide and memories spill from both sides to haunt Hibari and Tsuna.  
**Notes:** Second chapter is here~

* * *

Dino's whole body topples down the concrete pavement. "Ah! I'm done." It was dark, and the moon had already replaced the sun. The moon's faint glow illuminate the needles of the hedgehog that timidly curled next to Hibari's foot.

The blood collected in Hibari's mouth trickles down from the corners of his lips right down to his chin. He stares at the hedgehog that slept soundly on the floor. He then stares at his own hand, the same hand he impaled on this animal's needles. The scar it's left almost resembles a stigma of some kind.

"It fits you, doesn't it?" Dino speaks, voice hoarse and rugged. His throat received a violent blow from one of Hibari's tonfas during their warm ups. He should have known better, no amount of time can undermine that ruthless and sadistic nature of Hibari's.

_Some things never change._

Dino laughs when he remembers what the hedgehog is supposed to look like, all rigid and curled up. "Hedgehogs fit you, don't they?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not too sure myself." Dino points a shaky finger at the hedgehog. "But it seems that thing is just as afraid of _it _as you are_._"

Hibari feels a pang of pain on his scarred hand. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"People who try their best to live through the next day must have something they're afraid of."

"And people who talk too much don't really have anything to say." As Hibari speaks, his blood continuously dribbles down his chin.

The older man chuckles. "You're right. These things shouldn't concern me."

"_These things shouldn't concern me." _Dino used to tell himself these words all the time. Although there were times he wished he had meddled with Tsuna and Hibari's affairs, he knew it was better to step away from the convoluted relationship between the two. After all, they were adults. Real adults know better than meddling with other adults. Or so he thought. It wore him out.

"You'll do fine, I suppose." Dino says before he dozes off.

"Bastard, what am I supposed to do with this thing?" Hibari mumbles.

There was a chance this thing would panic if he had laid a hand on it again. He kneels beside the hedgehog and speaks in a barely audible voice, trying not to sound threatening. "You're coming with me."

But before he could even touch it, the hedgehog had instinctively tucked itself into a tight ball and it's quills all pointed outward. One of them stabs Hibari in the hand yet again. The quill pierces through his flesh. Hibari draws back, not a sign of pain is seen on his face. What puzzles him though, is that this animal had never intended to hurt him, yet it did. It was an idiosyncrasy.

"H-Hibari-san?" A familiar voice calls out to him. It was sweet and boyish. It was Tsuna's. Hibari chose to call him Sawada.

"Sawada..." Hibari blinks. For a moment, he forgets about the bleeding."...what are you doing here?" He frowns.

Tsuna thinks he may have an answer, but it was more likely that he didn't. He looked around the school rooftop and saw nothing but the trees, the night sky speckled with stars and Dino stuck in a slumber. "I—I asked Kusakabe. I wanted to know how Hibari-san's training was doing. T-That's all. B-Because,you're family after all." Tsuna returns his focus on Hibari again and spots the splotch of blood collecting beneath Hibari's hand. Hibari was bloody all over but it didn't seem like a big deal to Hibari himself. "H-Hibari-san, your hand!"

"I know." Hibari clicks his tongue. "Instead of worrying about other people you ought to look after your own injuries."

The other boy had just finished training that day as well, skinny arms covered in blue and black bruises. Tsuna paid him no heed though. He rushes to Hibari's side and hands him a clean, freshly pressed handkerchief. "At least put something over it until the bleeding stops." He said.

Hibari reluctantly took the handkerchief and pressed it against his wound.

Strangely enough, Tsuna no longer looked like he was afraid of Hibari. His eyes stared straight into Hibari's without the slightest tinge of fear. It was as if Tsuna had begun to see him in a completely different light.

Tsuna glances at the hedgehog near Hibari's feet. Although he feels like saying something, Tsuna tries to restrain himself from making unnecessary comments that Hibari wouldn't appreciate. He forces a smile and says: "I—I should be going now. I'll have to get up early tomorrow."

The smaller boy turns around and starts to walk away.

"Wait." Hibari pulls him by the wrist with a deathly strong grip. "What's with that look? Are you forgetting who I am?"

"H-Huh? Hibari-san, y-you're hurting me." Tsuna attempts to twist his wrist but Hbari's hold is way to srong.

"That's good." Hibari grits his teeth. "Don't be so familiar with me."

With all his might, Tsuna pulls his thin wrist away from Hibari. Something inside Tsuna wavers, he takes one good look at the Hibari before him and starts to remember the older Hibari he met in this decade. Both may have been exceedingly cruel and ruthless, but the Hibari from the future possessed eyes much clearer than this Hibari, whose eyes were clouded by some dark mist, as though he was incapable of seeing things with any sort of clarity aside from what Namimori High was to him.

_What exactly happened within these ten years? _He wondered.

"S-Sor--" Tsuna is cut short from his apology when Hibari forcefully grabs his face with one hand, calloused fingers planted against his cheeks.

"That weak-looking face of yours always pushes me to the edge, Sawada." Hibari's breath washes all over the side of Tsuna's face. The metallic scent of blood makes Tsuna nauseous.

Tsuna tries to come up with a reply, anything. He tries to put himself in a position where he isn't so easily bullied. He's fought countless times, but there's just something about Hibari that causes him to relapse into a state where he can't find anything to say. "I--"

Hibari bites his bottom lip. His body freezes, an overwhelming sense of _déjà vu_ fills Tsuna. With his finger's curled around the sleeves of Hibari's bloodied school uniform, Tsuna can only recall that smug smirk Hibari frequently wore .

The taller boy draws back and observes the small cut he's made. Tsuna takes one step back, still baffled by everything that happened. Hibari under the moonlight, is so pale that it makes Tsuna question if everything that's just happened was real. Without another word, he runs away with a hand over his mouth.

The footsteps grow fainter and fainter. In a few more seconds, Hibari was all alone again-- almost yearning for the sound of Tsuna's voice.

Dino opens one eye and clears his throat. "What you did just now was sexual harassment, you know? If I weren't so tired I would've beaten you to a pulp for harassing my cute brother."

"You two aren't even related." The handkerchief Tsuna had given him had already turned bright red.

Dino doesn't speak. After a long period of silence, Dino clears his throat once more. "When a normal person likes someone, they kiss. Normal people don't bite."

"You're one to talk." Hibari makes no effort to mask the irritation in his voice.

* * *

**Notes:** I liked Hibari a lot here. I was kind of glad that I managed to write him the way I wanted to. ^^; I'm really amused with Hibari's box weapon being a hedgehog. :x Writing Tsuna is always a pleasure for me. I have a huge bias towards him. Ahahaha! XD Thank you for all your lovely comments, it makes me all warm and tingly inside. XD


End file.
